uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 24/kjv
: }|1| 24:1 Why, seeing times are not hidden from the Almighty, do they that know him not see his days? }} : }|2| 24:2 Some remove the landmarks; they violently take away flocks, and feed thereof. }} : }|3| 24:3 They drive away the ass of the fatherless, they take the widow's ox for a pledge. }} : }|4| 24:4 They turn the needy out of the way: the poor of the earth hide themselves together. }} : }|5| 24:5 Behold, as wild asses in the desert, go they forth to their work; rising betimes for a prey: the wilderness yieldeth food for them and for their children. }} : }|6| 24:6 They reap every one his corn in the field: and they gather the vintage of the wicked. }} : }|7| 24:7 They cause the naked to lodge without clothing, that they have no covering in the cold. }} : }|8| 24:8 They are wet with the showers of the mountains, and embrace the rock for want of a shelter. }} : }|9| 24:9 They pluck the fatherless from the breast, and take a pledge of the poor. }} : }|10| 24:10 They cause him to go naked without clothing, and they take away the sheaf from the hungry; }} : }|11| 24:11 Which make oil within their walls, and tread their winepresses, and suffer thirst. }} : }|12| 24:12 Men groan from out of the city, and the soul of the wounded crieth out: yet God layeth not folly to them. }} : }|13| 24:13 They are of those that rebel against the light; they know not the ways thereof, nor abide in the paths thereof. }} : }|14| 24:14 The murderer rising with the light killeth the poor and needy, and in the night is as a thief. }} : }|15| 24:15 The eye also of the adulterer waiteth for the twilight, saying, No eye shall see me: and disguiseth his face. }} : }|16| 24:16 In the dark they dig through houses, which they had marked for themselves in the daytime: they know not the light. }} : }|17| 24:17 For the morning is to them even as the shadow of death: if one know them, they are in the terrors of the shadow of death. }} : }|18| 24:18 He is swift as the waters; their portion is cursed in the earth: he beholdeth not the way of the vineyards. }} : }|19| 24:19 Drought and heat consume the snow waters: so doth the grave those which have sinned. }} : }|20| 24:20 The womb shall forget him; the worm shall feed sweetly on him; he shall be no more remembered; and wickedness shall be broken as a tree. }} : }|21| 24:21 He evil entreateth the barren that beareth not: and doeth not good to the widow. }} : }|22| 24:22 He draweth also the mighty with his power: he riseth up, and no man is sure of life. }} : }|23| 24:23 Though it be given him to be in safety, whereon he resteth; yet his eyes are upon their ways. }} : }|24| 24:24 They are exalted for a little while, but are gone and brought low; they are taken out of the way as all other, and cut off as the tops of the ears of corn. }} : }|25| 24:25 And if it be not so now, who will make me a liar, and make my speech nothing worth? }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *